Yaariii Sabse Pyarii
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A Random Duo Shot :-) With a slight pinch of team bond :-)


**_ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ... :):):):)_**

**_HAPPY READING ..._**

* * *

**_Lo__cation : CID Bureau_**

All people are working very quietly and mindfully because today is a ransom, today the pile of work is crushed as soon as they enter the office.

Pankaj : Kya sir aaj na jane kiska Muh dekha tha entry lete hi do-do Murder Mystery sar pe hai.

Rajat : Yeh tho roz ka freddy haan aaj entry lete hi kaafi din baad aisa hua hai

Meanwhile DUO Came out from Acp sir cabin. Trio was discussing some thing related to HQ and file. Duo looked at their Team stressed Face

Abhijeet : Aree bhai kaam dekhe itna stress (He said in amazed tone)

Daya : Haan Yr abhijeet lagta hai aaj Apna Pankaj COMPLAN pike nhi aaya hai. (He looked at pankaj who jumped from his place as he was siting with hand on his head)

Pankaj : Nhi sir aaya hoon na Do (showing two fingers to all) Glass

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow : Acha... Kaun sa kaun sa Pite ho pankaj

Pankaj (with full enthusiasm) : Kesar badam sir ... bahut tasty hota hai

Abhijeet : (claped) : Dekha Daya Iss liye main sochu Pure bureau main sirf Pankaj hi itna active kyu lag rha hai.

Daya Nodded : Haan Bhai pankaj tho hai hi Humari team ka Hulk

Pankaj Smiled turn deeper, All nodded their head in disappontment

Abhijeet (switch to duty mode ): Chalo Bahut ho gayi baate kaam karo. All nodded and again got busy with their work.

After some time, Person enter "Hello everyone"

All looked at the new entry, with wide eyes sametime in terror. Daya whispered to Abhijeet : Waise aaj ka din sach main kuch gadbad to hai.

Unintenstionally Abhijeet Nodded in yes with : Haan (Duo got some other voice Liked "HMM" from their side They found team was giving an I Agree with u look )

"aap yaha kaise DCP sir" A Voice came from back all turn their graze, their All time saviour came forward to save his already stressed Bachaa Log.

Dcp : Aree Pradyuman Tum mujhe se aise kyu baat karte jaise main ne Property li ho. (Abhijeet whispered to Daya : Property li ho Tabhi Bhala Sookh Chain le rha kha hai apne )

Daya smiled on his Pal's Comment Giving a 'haan yr' Gesture.

Acp sir : Apka Pata nhi sir Par humare pass bhaut kaam hai.

DCP : Pata hai... pata hai kaam kitna hai, Iss liye Aaj ek Officer Report karne wala hai.

Acp sir : Thik hai Uar kuch

DCP : N...nhi Bas itna hi

Acp sir : Thik hai jab report karega tho hum attend kar lenge hum usko. Aap abb

Dcp :: Jaata hoon jaat hoon (murmurred) pata n kitni akad hai huhuu..

After the Departure of Dcp sir, All took relaxed sign, Turn to their Pending work and cases.. After Some time A Officer Join them As per CID trend All welcome Him with Warming smiles nd open heart. :-)

**_Location: Cafeteria (Lunch)_**

**_Kapde adle-badle_**  
**_Joote bhi aur chapplein..._**

After a hectic Half day, All the Brave officers are siting together having their Energy packet meal for their rest half day,

Freddy : Aaj Pata nhi kab time milega Ghar jaane ka.

Pankaj (eating his burger) : Haan Sir Pat nhi milega ki nhi.

Purvi (smiled): Abhi baate karenge tho nhi milega ghar jane ko kaam karne se milega Pankaj Jii (suddenly she turn to New Entry Oficer) Aree SURAJ Tum bahut shant ho Kuch bolo bhai

Rajat : Han..Han Suraj tum bhi issi team ka Hissa ho abb Se.

Suraj (smiled) : Aree Sir aap sab ki baate sun kar ki Acha Lag rha hai.

Freddy : Bhai tum bhi bolo Taki hum bhi maze le.

Suddenly suraj turn his graze to the Other table.

Suraj : woh Daya aur abhijeet sir Apke Sath Luch nhi karte.

Pankaj : Matlab kya hai bhai Nhi karte.

Suraj : Mera matlab Senior Officer hai juniors ke sath Luch (He stopped) I mean

Rajat (Understand Waht he Mean) : Nhi Suraj Aisa Kuch nhi Woh Log kuch serious discussion kar rhe honge.

Suraj : Sir aap bhi senior hai tho itna alag kyu

Purvi (strict tone) : Listen Senior hai par woh dono sab se senior hai Kuch cheeze Jho hum soch bhi sakte unko pata hota hai aage aane wali hai iske liye aur phir tum inta jaldi kyu kisi conclusion pe kase pooch sakte ho yr ek din hi hua hai tumko aaye

Freddy (looked at angry young lady nd dicised to stop her) : Purvi relax samjh gaya woh.

Suraj Nodded His head In YES as he was really Afraid By this Outburst. Purvi Looked at him Smiled After Taking a Deep Breath.

Purvi : aree Suraj Tum kuch le nhi rhe ho Lo yeh burger khayo special hai humari cafeteria ka.

Pankaj : Bhai Jho purvi ko pasand Wahi Special baan jata hai huuuhuuu.(To suraj) Bhai yaha Ki masala Chai special hai

Suraj just smile On their Discussion But his Mind was Working somewhere elese

After Lunch, All are running in search of main culpit.

Daya : Boss yr Samjh nhi aa rha hai

Abhijeet (pat his head) : Aaby dhyaan se dekh. dimahg laga na

_**Waise tu mera bhai**_  
_**Tere liye maar bhi khaayi**_

Daya (smiled) : Dimagh kaise laga doon Uspe tho tera copy right hai.

Abhijeet : Abby

Daya (Laughed ) : Suraj chalo yr Humko Iss rita se phir milna padega.

Abhijeet : Tho sahab ki khidki khul gayi.

Daya (bowed his head) : Ji janab.

**_Salary 2 maheene ki_**  
**_Tere birthday pe udaayi_**  
**_Aur uska kya jo toone_**  
**_Parson thoki meri gaadi_**

_**In Car**_

Both Daya and Suraj Moving towards Crime scene, Suraj was looking at daya again and again daya noticed it well.

Daya : Suraj Kuch bolna hai

Suraj : ha...haan N...hi sir.

Daya : Don't be shy Suraj We r not just Team we r Family, Be Frank Bol dalo Jho dil hai... Aree APNO MAIN RAAZ NHI RAKHE JAATE HAI.

Suraj : Sir... woh...

Daya : Hm... Woh kya (shrugs)

Suraj : Woh Aap Abhijeet sir ko Itni Respect dete hai aur Abhijeet sir apko izzat hi nhi dete Mere samne Aapki aise insult ki.

Daya Looked at suraj (cleared his Throat to answer but noticed something on Cars Dashboard) : Insult kha ki

Suraj : Sir Ap Bahut ache hai iss liye Aapko koi galat nhi lagta hai. Par Har kaam karte aap hai Naam Abhijeet sir ka.

Daya raised his Eye brow : Hmm... Acha aisa hai.

Suraj : Team bhi abhijeet-abhijeet sir kiya karti hai.

Daya : Hm...

Suraj Looked at Daya : Aap samjh rhe hai sir aapko woh piche rakhte hai apki success pe apna haq jamate hai.

Daya Concentrated on road : Kabhi socha hi nhi yr. (He stops Car with Halt ) Rita ka Ghar aa gaya

Suraj : Abhi dekho Itni thand main apko bahar bhj diya khud bureau main Heater main hai.

Daya : Sach kha tum ne bilkul.

Suraj Smiled To him : Rita ka Statement lele

Daya Nodded, Both Moved Back to bureau... After completing their task.

_**Location : CID buerau **_

Abhijeet was working on computer. It was 11 O'clock team was already departured for their respective home After completing their work pieces... He was waiting for Daya and suraj who was strucked in traffic.

Both enetered inside bureau.

Abhijeet : Are yr kha rhe gaye the tum.

Daya gave a Serious Look to him moved to his desk, Suraj Also moved to his desk. Abhijeet found something odd in his Pals Behaviour.

**_Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari_**  
**_Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari _**

Abijeet : Daya Kya hua hai

Daya : Tum se Matlab. (Ignored)

Abhijeet : Abby Bhadak kyu rha hai bhai, Bhook Lagi hai is liye chalna Yr... Phir cafeteria se kuch khate hai Main ne bhi kuch nhi khaya hai.

Daya : Kya Yr Kitni bakwas karte ho Jao na yaha se

Abhijeet : Aaabby Pike aaya hai kya.

Suraj Was really enjoying his victory (pov) : Huuhh... Dosti-dostii, Pakki yaari... Sahi jagah Hit hi nhi kiya DCP sahab ne aur credit de diya Ki inki dosti ko. Insaan Ko Uski reputation se jada kuch Pyaar nhi...

Abhijeet (concern tone) : Daya koi tension hai

Daya removed his hand with a jerk : Just Go way

Abhijeet (Felt grt anger on his Pal) : Aaby dimagh kharab ho gaya hai Sahab Ka

**_Yaari hai, yaari hai..._**

Daya (shouted) : haan Haan Sab dimagh tumhare pass hi hai SR.I. ABHIJEET Main tho hoon hi bacha... sentimentalful Idiot hai ...Looked abhijeet Main koi bacha nhi samjhe meri apni life hai apne decision hai. samhe

Abhijeet Looked at his pal In shock, What the hell He was talking : DAYA do u Lost ur Mind.

Daya : Mera Dimagh KHARAB HAI (moved away from him) Aab yehi sunna Baki rhe gaya tha.

Abhijeet Was standing with Open mouth, After watching free Drama Suraj Moved Out from bureau... After listing Door closing Sound

Daya Aked in meek voice : Kya woh gaya.

**_Ab to dekh dekh ke duniya jalne wali_**  
Abhijeet Understands His pal was talking abt suraj : haan

Daya turn towards abhijeet, Sat on knees Holding his ear : Sorry yr

Abhijeet was looking confuse, : Kya...matlab kya

Daya : DCP ka Chamcha tha yeh.

Abhijeet Nodded his head, Again DCP tried To test Their Friendship, Daya : Par yr Iss main iski koi galti bhi nhi hai.

Abhijeet : Chal bhai tu khada ho ja.

Daya : Tum hurt nhi Ho Boss

Abhijeet : bahut jaldi yaad aa gaya sahab ko ki yeh Prani Hurt ho sakt hai (daya Down his head still siting on his knees, Abhijeet hold his hand in gesture stand ) Bhai Khada hoja.

Daya Stands up, Abhijeet Smiled and continue: Dekh yeh tho main jaan gaya tha yeh Nautanki hai, Bas kyu samjh nhi aa rha tha.

Daya : Kaise jaane Tum ?

_**Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari hai**_  
_**Yaari hai, yaari hai**_

Abhijeet : EXPERIENCE BHAUT HAI AAPAN KO (raising his collar)

Daya : Wah Sara credit maar le gaya, Par yr main abhijeet main kisi ko apni dosti ki Saboot nhi dena chata yr bas.

Abhijeet : Daya (soft tone) Main janta hoon, Daya yeh humari Yaari Tu mera bhai hai Iss cheez ka Suboot Hum kisi ko kyu de Jaroorat hi nhi yr...Aur justify in kal ke aaye Officers ko tho bilkul bhi nhi... Inke jaise Kitne aayenge Hum ABHIJEET-DAYA Bestfriends the hai aur rhenge...

Daya Nodded in yes, abhijeet (continued) : Bahut acha kiya, Yeh Nautanki karke... Kaam se kaam Ab Yeh sukoon main rhega aur rhene dega Koi aur conspiracy nhi karega. (Hitting his Pal's Head ) Ab Sahab ki Akall aayi thikane par.

Daya Bowed His Head : Jii Baba ABHIJEETESWAR ki Amrit vani sunkar Main Dhanya Ho gaya Aur Khidki darwaze sab khul gaye. (Both laughed)

After this Duo left for, Cafeteria...

_**OTHERSIDE**_

_**LOCATION : PARKING**_

A Person Standing down head, in front of another person who was furming in anger.

Another Person : INSPECTOR SURAJ yeh Bureau hai yaha yeh Saas-bahu ka Khel Mat khelo... Agar yeh dimagh case solve karne main lagayo ge tho jaldi promotion hoga

Suraj : I am sorry Acp sir.

Acp : Apki himmat kaise hui iss tarah ki ghatiya conspiracy karne ki mere Officers ke bich problem create karne ki, acha hua main unki behash sun li warna apne tho kamal dikha diya tha.

Suraj : Apko itna yakin kaise main hi (Down his head as after getting a deadly glare of Acp sir)

Acp : Aap apni galti maane ki bhajye yaha Behes kar rhe hai, Aap Aaj cafeteria main bhi Mere Officers ko leke Bakwas kar rhe the Aur phir Daya Ka yeh aisa bakwas karna

Suraj down his head : wo..h wohh.. I am Sorry sir, Par mujhe DCP sahab ne bola ki agar main Abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko Alag karo Promotion

Acp : Promotionnnn ... Wah Aapse Koi khoon karne Ko bolaga kar denge Sirf Promotion ke liye (Suraj shooked his in No with a Slow : N..o.. Sir) Apne Talent aur skills pe mili Success permanent hoti hai ... Khairat () Milli cheeza ka koi Mol nhi samjhe aap.

Suraj Nodded His head in yes : I am Sorry sir.

Acp : Yeh sorry apne pass rhakhe Aur aap kal hi wapas Hq jaye DCP sahab ke pass wapas main aise Officer ko ek Din aur nhi jhel sakta

Suraj : Si..r sir... please ...Please sir...

Acp : Main aapko apke is karname ke liye Promote karne ka wada nhi kiya hai DCP sahab ne kiya tho unnse baat kare (He moved to wards his car)

Suraj to start moving outside, When Acp sir stopped him

"Suraj"

He instantly Moved towards him "Sir"

He indicate Him "Woh dekho"

Suraj looked at the Direction Acp sir Was indicating, Got surprised DUO was coming out from cafeteria with broad smile on faces. he down his head in shame, Acp sir looked at him.

Acp : Hairaan ho upar inko lada ke aaye the aur abhi aise.

Suraj : Sharminda hoon sir main Kal sab btaa dunga sir ko main. (teary tone)

Acp : Tum ne inko Lada hi nhi sakte suraj... Jhoot tum ne bola aur uss main hi bewakoof bnaya inne tumko, (suraj confused) Tumko kya lagta hai tum ne Daya ke Kaan (ear) Bhare na Car main Abhijeet ke Khilaaf.

Suraj down his head: Jii sir main nhi chata tha main ...woh.. DCP sahab.

Acp (disappointly) :Tum Log Bhool jaate ho asli kaam Desh ki raksha hai Koi Post ya promotion nhi.

Suraj : Par sir daya Sir abhijeet sir se Lad I mean (he again down his head what the hell he was asking)

Acp (smiled) : Kaam Galat kiya tum ne suraj par yeh Query wali adaat tumhari mujhe pasand aayi. Bhai tum ne jho bhi bola daya ko woh sunke woh samjh gaya ki tum kya chate ho. Bas jho tum chate the woh dikha diya phir...Uska BOSS SAB SAMJHTA HAI USSE.

Suraj : main Kabhi aisa kuch nhi karunga sir I am Sorry. Main Bahut sharminda hoon main.

Acp sir smiled, being a cid Officer and Owner of hawk eyes... He was a Specialist in recognising who is really sorry for his deeds.

Acp : Phir kabhi aisa nhi karna, Yeh Family main Add ho jao Pyaar milega, Par Iss ko tum toodh nhi payoge samjhe..

Suraj nodded in yes. Both Left for their respective home.

_**Inside Quill**_

"Daya waise tu sach acha nautanki baaj hai"

"Acha Bade miyaa tho bina script ke itna acha drama karte hai"

"Abby main khada tha chup chaap "

"PIKE AAYA HAI KYA (mimicry) Kuch Yaad aaya Abhijeet Babu aap chup khade the tho dialogue kha se aaye"

**_Waise tu mera bhai_**  
**_Tere liye maar bhi khaayi_**

"Aaa...Haan Thik hai Thik hai "

"Nhi aise kaise Thik ha i aur hai mere pass Dialogue Babu jii jho apne Istemaal kiya btau"

Abhijeet hurridly avoiding further teasing "Aaby aise car chalyega na Tho U turn leke Dubara Bureau wapas aana padega kal"

"Matlab"

"Subaha ho jayegi"

"Abhijeeeeeeeeetttttttt tum"

"Abyy Chal na Bhai mere Gaadi chala Bail(Ox) gaadi nhi"

**_Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari_**  
**_Yaara teri meri yaari sabse pyaari hai_**

"Bahut bure ho Yaar tum Huhhh..." Daya Pouted

Abhijeet sqizeeded his Chote's Chheks "Alllleee mela Polar bear"

Daya Smiled with shyness Slow "Kya yr Boss Tum bhi"

Abhijeet Laughed loudly, Quill again fill with Nok-jhok.

**_Yaari hai, yaari hai_**  
**_Ab to dekh dekh ke duniya jalne wali_**

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Thank u So much for reviewing in LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI :-) _**

_**I will Update it soon Please wait *puppy face***_

_**Readers MERE APNE Will update after Lafzo ka yeh Rishta nhi **_

_**JUST A RANDOM THOUGHT RUN INSIDE MY DABBA AFTER LISTING THIS NEW FRIENDSHIP SONG :-) **_

_**I PEN IT DOWN WITHOUT THINKING ABT LOGIC SO PLEASE IF U FIND SOMETHING ILLOGICAL (CHOTA BACHA SAMJH KAR JANE DO)**_

_**WAITING FOR UR DETAILED REVIEWS **_

**R and R**

**Rhia Dubey**


End file.
